Sabrina the Teenage Witch: Digitally Magic
by DD Leader Dark Heart of Water
Summary: When Sabrina rediscovers her aunt's magic typewriter and she sends herself, Katrina Spellman, Harvey Kinkle and Valerie Birkhead to the digital world, where they meet Takuya and the others, everything is fine. But what will happen when she discovers that, because she never wrote 'the end', they might never be able to return? And is she falling for Koji? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Sabrina: **You've **really** got to lay off writing so many fanfictions.  
**Me: ***having nervous breakdown and talking really fast* What're ya talking about? Are you saying I have a problem, huh? Are ya? I'm a fish! I **loves **the water!  
**Sabrina:**... Ooookkkaaaayyy. Obviously kojiluvr has been watching to much Sminky Shorts.  
**Ranamon: **Agreed. *glances at me disdainfully* She's not pretty enough to be a fish! Try eel!  
**Me: ***pulls out fire gun* Say that again! Go on, I dare ya!  
**Sabrina:** We're gonna back away here.  
**Me:** Not before you say the disclaimer! *eye twitches*  
**Sabrina:** I'm a witch, for God's sake! You can't tell me what to do!  
**Me: **Wanna bet? Why don't I just make your twin evil again?  
**Sabrina: **Would you like popcorn with that?  
**Me: **Nah. I prefer nachos.  
**Sabrina: **Okay. kojiluvr doesn't own digimon, Sabrina the Teenage Witch, or the anything mentioned in this disclaimer.  
**Ranamon: **She also doesn't own a good outfit! Ugh! Look at those cheesy converse knock-offs!  
**Me:** Waddid ya say? Say it to mah face!  
**Sabrina:** Yeah. You need some sleep, kojiluvr.  
**Me:**...  
**Sabrina: ***waves hand in front of my face* Ko-kojiluvr?  
**Me: **Zzzzz  
**Sabrina: **Okay, lets go.  
**Me: ***sleeptalking* There's three of em!... Sick em, Storm!... What're you doing here, Mozart?

* * *

Sabrina Spellman groaned as she plopped onto her bed, "I'm bored. There's nothing to do!"

Sabrina was a tall, blonde, seventeen year old girl with a pale complexion, green eyes, lower-back-length, silky hair and was wearing a pair of dusty-blue, skinny jeans, a black tube jacket with white stripes running down the arms over a pale yellow t-shirt and a pair of white trainers. And there's one more thing: Sabrina is a witch.

Salem Saberhagen, her adopted witch-familiar, looked up from the sweater he had been clawing at, "Weren't you just watching that dumb Japanese show about people turning into monsters?"  
"Digimon Frontier? Yeah, but I finished it!" Sabrina explained, letting herself fall onto the bed. Salem remained quiet for a moment before looking up again, "Why don't you go there and create your own series?" Rolling her eyes, Sabrina sat up, "Oh, yeah. And where am I gonna find a spell to send me and my friends to the digital world?" Salem smirked, or **would** have smirked, were he not a cat, "Five words; magic typewriter in the attic." Jumping up, Sabrina bolted out of her bedroom and into the attic, where, just as Salem had promised, the old, black typewriter was sitting on a rickety table.

Grinning, the witch seated herself at the table and placed a sheet of paper into the typewriter, "Let's see. I don't want to completely predict the adventure, so how about, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kinkle, Valerie Birkhead and…" She paused and facepalmed, "Nuts! I don't have another person! Um…" After thinking for a moment, she shrugged, "Katrina Spellman, Sabrina's (non-evil) twin. Well, that takes care of that problem! Now, which season to chose. Well, that's a no brainer! Frontier. Okay, Sabrina, Harvey, Valerie and Katrina go to the digital world, where they become twelve and meet up with Koji, Takuya, Zoe, Tommy, JP and Koichi. Sabrina earns the spirits of water, Harvey gets ground, and… um… Valerie gets female metal spirits and Katrina gets female wood spirits. They have a huge adventure and, when they come back, only a minute has passed in the real world. They leave at exactly…" She glanced down at her watch, wanting to give herself a few minutes to pack. _Five twenty-three now, so… five thirty! _"Five thirty and Sabrina and Katrina can tell everyone they're witches and they can use magic for whatever they want."

Sabrina stood up, smiling, and ran into her room and grabbed a small bag, shoving a few essentials into it. A few chocolate bars (although JP probably had enough to keep them from starving for several weeks), her phone (after texting Harvey and Valerie to tell them to keep their phones in their pockets until five forty), an extra sweater and, finally, the magic book (she shrunk it to the size of an A5 page novel). After glancing at her watch again (five twenty eight), she gave Salem, who begged her to bring him, a good-bye scratch behind the ear and sat on her bed, tapping her foot impatiently until, eventually, a blinding flash filled the room, forcing Sabrina to shield her eyes.

* * *

When she opened the again, she was lying on her back in an almost-empty field beside Harvey, Valerie and a girl who looked almost exactly like her.

Katrina Spellman, like Sabrina, was tall and blonde, but she, along with Harvey, Valerie and, indeed, Sabrina herself, was in the body of a twelve year old. She was wearing the exact opposite of Sabrina, colour wise, but the exact same item wise. She had navy jeans, a white tube jacket with black stripes running down the arms over a deep purple t-shirt with a pair of black trainers.

Valerie Birkhead had large, brown, doe-like eyes, a pale complexion, had her long, brown hair pulled into a high ponytail and was wearing a cloudy-blue-lilac jumpsuit with a white t-shirt and white stripes running down the sides of her legs and arms and a pair of white trainers.

Harvey Kinkle looked pretty much the same as before; his dishwater-blonde hair as gelled into an unusual style, he had a slightly-tanned complexion, his green eyes had a confused look about them and he was wearing a red-and-cream t-shirt, grey Capri pants and a pair of black trainers.

"Sabrina? Why am I… wherever we are with you and two mortals and not back home?" Katrina groaned, rubbing her head as Sabrina extended a hand to help her up. Valerie raised one eyebrow, "What do you mean mortals?" Katrina froze, her eyes wide, but Sabrina grinned, "Don't worry, sis. We can tell them. I used Aunt Hilda's typewriter." Shrugging, Katrina opened her mouth as if to tell them, but chickened out at the last second, "You tell them! They're **you're **friends!"

Snorting, Sabrina narrowed her eyes at her twin, "So we're identical with everything **except** who we're friends with? Fine!" She sighed and turned to the twelve year old Harvey and Valerie, who were staring at each other, Katrina and Sabrina, "I'm a witch and this is my twin sister, Katrina." Valerie grinned slightly and glanced at Harvey, confused, "Sabrina, you can be a bit cranky at times, but you're not** that** bad." Sabrina rolled her eyes. _Friday the thirteenth all over again. _"No, really. Valerie, you know that necklace you always wanted? And Harvey, you always wanted to try those golden Lindts, right?" After receiving a confirming nod from each of her friends, Sabrina pointed at each of them, zapping silver, heart-shaped locket around Valerie's neck and a box of chocolates into Harvey's hand.

After the two twelve-year-olds stared in astonishment at Sabrina, they turned their gaze to Katrina, "You too?" Katrina nodded shyly, her eyes on the ground as she zapped a flower into each of their hands. Harvey grinned, his eyes lighting up as everyone ignored the faint beeping noise their phones were emitting, "Awesome! So… you brought us… wherever we are right now?"

Sabrina nodded, grinning, "Yeah. We're in the digital world!" Valerie laughed for a moment before, seeing Sabrina's serious expression and Katrina's 'really?' expression, her eyes widened, "Really? That's **amazing**, Sabrina! How'd you do it?" Sabrina frowned for a moment before grinning, "Would you believe I used a magic typewriter?" Harvey shrugged and put an arm around Sabrina's shoulders, "After all that happened today, yes I would. So, um… what season are we in?"

Sabrina was about to reply when the beeping noise from their phones became almost unbearable (bar Katrina, who didn't have a phone (she had her iPod instead)) and they pulled them out of their pockets, wincing as the beeping grew louder until they pressed a button. As Sabrina pressed the 'call' button, a bright light surrounded her phone and, when the light cleared, a black-and-yellow D-Tector was in its place. Looking around, she grinned as she realised her friends and sister each had one too. Harvey had a cream-and-magenta D-Tector, Valerie had somehow obtained one of pink-and-cerulean, while Katrina had a white-and-violet one.

Sabrina Spellman; welcome to the digital world. Your spirits of Water have been transferred to your D-Tector and the other legendary warriors will be arriving at your destination shortly.

"Does that answer your question, Harvey?" Sabrina asked, snickering slightly as Harvey nodded, dumbfounded. "Sabrina? Why did I get the spirits of Wood? I'm **not** a guy!" Katrina asked, looking slightly offended. After laughing for a moment, Sabrina put one arm around her twin's shoulders, "There were only two female spirits and Zoe has Wind, so I had to give you and Valerie two male spirits. But I wrote that you can spirit evolve into them without being a guy." Suddenly remembering that the two twins were witches (she forgot in the excitement of getting a D-Tector and spirits), Valerie grinned widely, like a child would when it's about to open the biggest present at Christmas, "Would you be able to give Harvey and I magical powers?" Katrina immediately shook her head, but Sabrina nodded, "Yeah. I wrote on the typewriter that we can do anything with our magic."

She and Katrina, after her twin shrugged, pointed a finger at Harvey and Valerie, "To give our friends powers beyond imagination, send them some magic from witches in our nation." Sabrina winced slightly, exhausted, as Harvey and Valerie began shaking violently and glowing a vibrant, golden colour. When the glowing and shaking stopped, they collapsed to the ground and the twins ran over to them. "Harvey! Are you okay?" Sabrina asked, extending a hand to help him up as Katrina did the same with Valerie. Harvey nodded, grinned, and pointed his finger at a small rock, which immediately turned into a chocolate ice-cream Sunday, while Valerie pointed her finger at her hair, which turned a bright, pink colour, and back to normal when she pointed at it again.

"So… we've got magical powers too, now? Brilliant!" Harvey exclaimed, but his eyes widened in shock as the ice-cream transformed back into the rock. Katrina laughed slightly, covering it with a cough as Harvey gave her an insulted look, "You just haven't learnt how to seal your spells yet. Watch." She pointed her finger at the same rock, making it become an ice-cream Sunday again, but this time, it remained that way. "Hey, wait," Valerie exclaimed. "Aren't the digidestined Japanese?" When Sabrina, Katrina and Harvey nodded, she finally explained, "Well, I doubt they'll speak English and, I don't know about you, but I don't know any Japanese." Harvey glanced worriedly at Katrina, who shrugged, but Sabrina grinned, "How do you think I managed to speak French to that dinosaur when my average grade is a C?" She pointed a finger at herself and went into a stream of Japanese that no one could understand, "To learn a language I've never understood… help me learn Japanese and stay in the mood."

Wincing slightly at the stupid rhyme, Sabrina watched as her sister, Valerie and Harvey preformed a similar incantation and began to speak fluent Japanese. "So, now our only problem is we have **no** idea where the others are and I never watched the show, so I don't know what to expect," Katrina announced, eyebrows raised, lips slightly pursed. Suddenly, the bushes behind them rustled and a boy with spiky, hazel-coloured hair stepped out, "What do you mean by 'the show', and who are 'the others'?"

* * *

Sabrina froze, her eyes widening as five familiar figures stepped out from behind the first. "You know, Taky, it doesn't hurt to actually **wait** when you're told to," the oldest, a chubby brunette muttered. Shaking her head, Sabrina stepped forward, "Um… hi. I'm Sabrina Spellman, and this is my twin sister, Katrina, Harvey Kinkle and Valerie Birkhead. And Katrina was just speaking metaphorically when she said 'the show'. You know; I never saw the show, you've got to see the show, and someone told us through our D-Tectors 'the others' would be here soon, so I assume that's you?"

The brunette who had confronted them shrugged, "Probably. I'm Takuya Kanbara, and this is Koji Minamoto, his twin, Koichi Kimura, Zoe Orimoto, Tommy Himi and JP Shibayama." Koji raised one eyebrow, his expression revealing signs of suspicion, "And how did you manage to turn that rock into an ice-cream?" Sabrina froze again and turned to Katrina, "Um… well, we… kind of have… magical powers." JP grinned widely, his eyes lighting up with excitement, "You mean like magicians? What kind of tricks do you do?" Katrina shook her head, moving forward, "No, she means we're witches. Watch." She pointed her finger at Takuya's hair, making it turn a bubblegum pink, then blue, and then purple, before back to its original colour, making the six digidestined take a small step back, eyes wide. "Whoa," Takuya exclaimed excitedly, getting over his astonishment quickly, "With you around, we'll easily defeat this new evil Ophanimon was talking about. Oh, right. I'm guessing you want to know where you are." Valerie shook her head, grinning, "Nah. We're in the digital world outside…" She glanced at their surroundings for a moment before grinning, "Flame Village, right?" Zoe nodded slowly, frowning ever so slightly, "Yeah, but how did you know?" Sabrina laughed awkwardly, elbowing her friend, "Just a lucky guess on her part. Right, **Val**?" Valerie nodded, clutching her stomach, but grabbing her D-Tector as it fell out of her pocket.

JP shook his head, "Takuya, these guys are useless without their spirits. Hadn't we help them find them?" Takuya seemed about to agree when Harvey grinned, "No need. We got them when we came here." Tommy raised his eyebrows, pouting slightly, "You got yours already? No fair! We had to look for ours for days when we first came!" Katrina shrugged apologetically as Valerie pocketed her D-Tector, "Sorry, but we couldn't do anything about it." Takuya grinned widely, turning to Sabrina who had been unofficially named leader of her group, "No problem, buddy! So do you think we should go to Ophanimon's castle or wait until she contacts us again?"

Koji glared daggers at Takuya, narrowing his midnight blue eyes, "What do you mean, 'we'? We don't know a thing about those guys, and they seem to know too much about the digital world for some kids who just arrived! I mean, we didn't even know Ophanimon's name for weeks, and they show up knowing exactly where they are? Is that not even a **little **bit suspicious to you, Takuya?"

Takuya rolled his eyes, glaring equally fiercely at Koji, "Buddy, you're just as paranoid as last time! Will ya lay off a little and give 'em time to think?" To Sabrina, he grinned, blushing slightly, "Don't mind him. So what do you think we should do?" Koji growled, not liking the fact that a) he was being ignored by his best friend and b) that said friend was flirting with a girl that he kind of had a crush on. He blushed slightly, amazed that he had a crush on anyone, let alone someone he had met less than five minutes previous, "**I** think they should explain. There's something going on with them, and I'm not talking about them being magical." Takuya glared at him again, but Sabrina and Katrina shrugged in unison, "You're right. We're American witches while Harvey and Valerie were mortal until ten minutes ago, when we gave them magical powers. We got here through our TV while watching… a documentary about the 'system glitch' dragon in Japan a while back and the screen began glowing. A few minutes later, we found ourselves here."

Koji growled again, his eyes now narrow slits of piercing blue, "That's not what I mean, and you know it." Suddenly, he felt a cool hand on his shoulder. "Koji, that's enough," Koichi muttered into his ear. "Give them a while to take everything in before you question them." Sighing, Koji nodded and smiled softly at his twin as Tommy cautiously asked Harvey if he could make him taller.

* * *

A few hours later, after Sabrina had explained everything about them being magical to the digidestined and the digidestined explained the concept of the digital world to the witches and Harvey, all of whom were heartily bored, having heard all of it before, bar Katrina, who listened intently, they were sitting around a fire, waiting for the meat apples to cook. "Wait, if you gave Harvey and Valerie powers, could you do the same for us?" Takuya asked hopefully, his eyes shining with excitement. Katrina shrugged uncertainly, "Probably, but not today. Giving mortals powers is tiring enough, but giving half-mortal, half-digimon powers would be completely draining." Koji rolled his eyes and stared sullenly at the fire, not particularly liking the idea of one of the four newcomers casting a spell on him. Unnoticed by anyone else, Sabrina glanced at Koji, stood up and walked over to him, sitting down beside him, making him jump slightly.

"Oh. It's **you**," he growled, reverting his gaze back to the fire. "What do you want?" Sabrina sighed and, subconsciously, twirled a lock of hair around her finger, "I just wanted to make sure you're okay. You're not usually **this **quiet, even when you first met Takuya." Koji whipped his head around, "How do you know what I'm usually like, or what I **was** like when I first met Takuya?" Sabrina gulped, realising her mistake, but quickly covered it, "Oh, you know. When you meet new people, you want to know more about them, and with magic, you can do a background check on them." Shaking his head, Koji turned it back to the fire, but found himself glancing sideways at the twelve-year-old witch. _I just want to learn more about __**you**__. _"So, what's with you and Katrina? You don't seem very close for twins," he mused, watching Sabrina's expression carefully. She shrugged, blushing slightly, and hugged her knees to her chest, "We only met each other a few months ago at a family reunion when I solved the family secret, and then it turned out she was my evil twin. She was sent to live in the Other Realm with the other evil twins, but before we came here, I made sure she wasn't going to be evil in case, you know, she tried to take over the world or something." Koji's eyes widened slightly, "Family's can be confusing. Koichi and I only met in the digital world, and he'd been turned evil by-"  
"Cherubimon."  
"Yeah. How did you know?"  
"Takuya was talking about it a while ago."

Koji growled slightly, glaring across at the warrior of Fire, "He had no right to talk about it." Sabrina grinned sympathetically, "Still a sore subject?" Koji nodded and picked up his meat apple, taking a small bite of it, discovering it to be, once again, gingered pork. Sabrina shook her head and took a bite of her own apple, recoiling slightly and throwing it into a nearby bush as she realised that it was meatloaf, something two years of the high school canteen had put her off. She smirked slightly and zapped a small hotdog into her hand, smirking as Koji gave her an annoyed look and went back to eating his own apple. "So what age are you guys anyway?" the warrior of Light queried, his face expressionless. Sabrina raised one eyebrow, "Twelve. Same age as you, I believe." Koji nodded, slightly confused. _Sabrina has the intellect of an eighteen year old! How can she only be __**twelve**__?_

* * *

Sabrina yawned slightly as she looked down at the bodies of her sleeping friends. She had volunteered for the first night watch, but it would be Koji's turn soon enough. _What is it with him? Why can't I stop thinking about him. _She sighed as the image of him smiling at Koichi popped into her mind. _Stop thinking about him! He's an anime character and a __**twelve year old**__! And you like __**Harvey**__! _She sighed again, closing her eyes briefly as footsteps approached, "I still have another ten minutes before it's your shift Koji." Hearing no reply, her eyes flashed open and she turned around. "Koji?" She gasped as she saw, instead of Koji, a purple, arachnid-like creature with one, large, bloodshot eye and a large, toothy mouth. "You're coming with me, warrior of Water," it hissed, clicking its over-sized pinchers menacingly as Sabrina jumped up. _Why is it hissing? It's not a snake! _But the fact that it was hissing didn't make it any less freaky, and when it took a step forward and several more formed a group behind it, Sabrina shrieked and grabbed her D-Tector, "Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

* * *

**Me: ***wakes up to see Sabrina and Ranamon sneaking away* Whaddya think **you're **doing?  
**Sabrina: **Uh oh. RUN FOR IT!  
**Ranamon:** Please R&R to save us from this crazy, fashionably challenged pyscho!  
**Me: **You're **dead** Ranamon! Wait... didn't Storm already kill you?


	2. Ch 2: Introducing Rivals: Water and Wind

**Me: **WHY DOES NO ONE READ THIS?! *smiles at Koichi and Loweemon* Hey again, guys!  
**Koichi: **Oh... You're here...  
**Me: **Yeah! And I got more sleep!  
**Loweemon: **Great...  
**Me: **Do I sense sarcasm?  
**Loweemon:** NO! Of course not!  
**Me: **Hmmm... *glares at him suspiciously* Will you do the disclaimer and explain the idea?  
**Loweemon: **No  
**Koichi: **No  
**Me: ***brings out Lobomon's sword* Really?  
**Loweemon: **kojiluvr doesn't own digimon or Sabrina the Teenage Witch.  
**Koichi: **Why'd you leave me to explain?!  
**Loweemon: ***shrug* If you do the disclaimer, you get cookies and I got hungry.  
**Koichi: **Jerk  
**Me: ***raises sword*  
**Koichi: ***eyes widen* kojiluvr is giving you readers the chance to interview us characters! All you need to do is think of five questions and send them to her via review or PM, along with the name of the character you want to interview.  
**Loweemon:** Please do! If you do, we escape her for a bit!  
**Koichi:** Loweemon? I think she heard you...  
**Me: ***growls, lowers head and charges like angry bull waving swords randomly*  
**Loweemon: **RUUUUNNNN!

* * *

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

Koji jolted up as Sabrina cried out those words, immediately on the alert as she digivolved into the scarlet-eyed, water nymph. "Ranamon!"

"Sabrina! What's going on?!" Katrina cried as she stared at her twin.

"Draining Rain!" Ranamon cried, proving, much to the disappointment of the six digidestined, that she had Ranamon's country accent. "Some digimon are attacking, sugar! That's what's happenin'!"

Koji growled as he glanced behind her, spotting the purple, spider-like digimon.

Parasimon; an evil spider digimon. His special attack is Electric Bind.

Koji growled and grabbed his D-Tector, along with the other original digidestined while Harvey, Valerie and Katrina stared at the Parasimon in horror.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"  
"Agunimon!"  
"Lobomon!"  
"Kumamon!"  
"Kazemon!"  
"Beetlemon!"

"Lobo Kendo!" Lobomon cried, striking at a small group of Parasimon that were threatening to attack Harvey, Valerie and Katrina, but when those three disappeared (they were very weak, even though they were Mega level), six more popped up in their place.

Growling, Lobomon, glanced back at the witches, "Are you completely helpless?! Spirit Evolve, now!"

They stood, still as statues, as if completely frozen, until Ranamon let out a cry of pain as a Parasimon used it's 'Digicabolic Steroid' attack on her and she collapsed to the ground, twitching slightly, making her friends and sister growl and grab their D-Tectors.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"  
Harvey smirked as he grabbed a large, yellow-spiked hammer and he became much shorter with brown, red and blue armour and a long nose, "Grumblemon!"

Valerie grinned as green armour coated her body, two mirrors latching onto her arms as a pair of blood-red lips appeared on the mirror that was her face, "Mercurymon!"

Katrina smiled as she was coated in beige-and-brown armour, becoming a stiff, wooden-doll-like digimon, "Arbormon!"

"Sabrina! Art thou alright?" Mercurymon cried, pointing her finger at Ranamon, who immediately stood up, nodding.

"I'm fine, sugar! Now, how 'bout we kick some arachnid behind! Dark Vapour!"  
"Roundhouse Punt!"  
"Jack in the Box!"  
"Tempest Twist!"  
"Thunder Fist!"  
"Crystal Freeze!"  
"Pyro Darts!"  
"Howling Laser!"  
"Shadow Lance!"  
The Parasimon let out shrieks of pain as the attacks hit, fractal codes appearing and being immediately scanned by the warriors.

"That's the last of 'em, righ'?" Arbormon asked, sighing with relief as Lobomon and Loweemon, both being able to sense evil presences thanks to their elements' attachments to auras, nodded. "Thank God."

She was de-digivolved, along with everyone else, the four new digidestined falling to their knees.

Koji sighed and walked over to Sabrina, offering a hand to help her up, "You get some sleep. I'll start my shift early."

Sabrina raised one eyebrow, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear, "You sure?"

Koji nodded and walked over to the tree Sabrina had been at, sitting down as the others walked back to their beds.

Sabrina sighed, glancing towards Koji as she lay down between her sister and Zoe.

Katrina, seeing her twin's look at Koji, giggled and nudged her, "You feeling something for the lone wolf over there?"

Sabrina blushed furiously, rapidly shaking her head, "N-no!"

"Whatever," Katrina smirked, giggling as she lay down, back to Zoe, missing the blonde's enraged glare at her twin.

* * *

**Snap.**

Koji whipped his head up as a twig snapped somewhere nearby. "Who's there? Show yourself!" he snapped, letting his instinctual defences kick in as he jumped up.

A small, purple, imp-like digimon stepped out from behind the tree, a devilish grin permanently etched on his face, "I am Impmon, here to represent my master, Beelzemon."

Koji froze, glaring daggers at the Impmon, "Who is Beelzemon, and what does he want with us?"

Impmon shook his head, growling impatiently, "It's not what she wants with all of them, but with you, Darkness, Water and Wood. He is Light's sworn enemy, and so wants to destroy you, but wants your complete opposite on his side."

"And what about Katrina and Sabrina?" Koji snarled, balling his hands into fists.

Impmon rolled his eyes, crossing his arms, "I'm supposed to know everything? All I know is that they're part of his master plan. He used the Parasimon as a distraction to discover who earned those spirits, although he was surprised that a girl obtained wood."

Koji growled and lunged forward, ready to grab Impmon, the purple digimon let out a yelp of surprise and snapped his fingers, fading into the night shadows immediately, leaving nothing for Koji to grab onto to slow himself, and so the warrior of Light landed, ungracefully, sprawled on the ground.

He stood up and punched the palm of his hand with his fist as the grey light of dawn began seeping into the clearing, "You want my friends, Beelzemon? Well, you're going to have to go through me first!"

* * *

Koichi groaned and blinked open his eyes before squeezing them shut again to shield them from the blinding sunlight. By the looks of it, he was the first one awake, besides Koji, who was still on watch. Stretching, he stood up and walked over to his younger brother, "Morning."

Koji jumped slightly, before grinning weakly, "Good morning, Koichi. Did you sleep well?"

Giving him a withering look, Koichi stretched again, yawning, "I doubt anyone did after those Parasimon attacked."

Koji nodded in agreement his gaze switching to the twins as Sabrina sat up, blinking the sleep from her eyes before shaking Katrina, who glared at her, awake, "I guess…"

Koichi, following his gaze, smirked, "So, you and the water witch!"

Blushing furiously, Koji whipped his head around to look at his twin, "NO! I was just… worried because she was hit by the Parasimon's attack!"

Rolling his eyes, Koichi stood up, "Of course you were, Koji."

His blushing had subsided considerably, but was still evident as he followed his brother back to the group as Takuya stood up and walked over to Sabrina.

"Hey, 'Brina, do you think you'd be able to give one or two of us powers today?" he asked, not even shy to the most minimum amount.

"Um… well, if we combine our magic, we should be able to give one of you magical powers," Sabrina stated, slightly unsurely. "You see, I'm not sure how much magic it'll take because you're all half-digimon, but Harvey and Valerie were both plain humans when we gave them powers because they hadn't spirit evolved at the time."

Takuya shrugged, placing his hands on his head in a stretch, "I'm willing to take the chance."

Glancing back at her friends, who nodded, Sabrina grinned slightly, "If you're sure, Taky. Ready, guys?"

On their nod, Sabrina pointed her finger at the brunette, who began shaking uncontrollably, soon followed by Harvey, then Valerie, and finally Katrina as she led the chant.

_To give our friends powers beyond imagination, send them some magic from witches in our nation._

Koji froze in half-terror, watching as both Takuya and Sabrina collapsed to the ground.

"Takuya! What did you do to him?" Zoe snarled, kneeling down beside him, her anger mostly directed at Sabrina, who was struggling to her feet.

"It must be a side-effect to the power gain. He'll be alright in a few minutes," Sabrina groaned, sitting down on a large boulder, a hand to her forehead.

Zoe, ignoring her, stared down at Takuya in concern as he groaned and sat up, "Takuya, are you alright?"

Takuya nodded before grinning widely and pointing a finger at Koji's hair, which turned a silvery-grey colour before he turned it back to normal again, "I'm better than alright! I have magical powers, baby!"

Zoe growled and glared at Sabrina, who's colour was fast fading from her cheeks, "Why didn't you say he'd collapse? That was really dangerous!"

Katrina, angered by the Italian blonde's unfair words to her twin, immediately jumped to her sister's defence, "None of us knew that was going to happen! And if you haven't noticed; it's taking a much bigger toll on Sabrina! Takuya's fine now!"

Zoe growled and seemed about to make a retort when Koji decided to step in, scowling slightly at the blonde, "Leave Sabrina alone, Zoe. Transferring powers to Takuya drained a lot of her energy." Turning to Takuya, he ignored Zoe's look of hurt. "So, where do we go from here?"

Takuya shrugged and glanced at Koji, reaching a hand up to his forehead as a minor headache began, "I don't really know. It's up to you, buddy… Man, do you guys have these headaches all the time?" The last part had been directed at the other witches, who nodded as Takuya groaned.

Koji frowned for a moment before glancing sideways at the new members, "Maybe some training. I noticed some of your attacks were off course during the battle, and the Beast Spirits will be harder to control."

Sabrina nodded in agreement as Takuya stood up, readjusting the strap on his goggles, grinning, "Okay, well, I'll train with Harvey, if that's okay with you, buddy!" Harvey nodded in agreement and walked over to Takuya, grinning.

"I'll work with Valerie and Tommy," JP stated, giving the brunette a lopsided grin as Tommy rolled his eyes. It looked like Zoe was out of the picture.

"I'll work with Koji!" Both Sabrina and Zoe cried before glaring daggers at one another, making their team mates anime sweatdrop.

"It might be a good idea not to have those two together," Takuya muttered to Koji, who shook his head.

"They need to learn to work together, even if it means them killing one another in the process," he muttered before raising his voice. "I'll work with Katrina and Koichi." He deadpanned as his brother and Katrina walked towards him, ignoring the water-witch and Zoe's looks of disappointment.

"I guess that leaves you and me, Orimoto," Sabrina growled, glancing longingly towards Koichi.

Zoe growled and nodded, stalking towards the water-witch angrily as Takuya raised his eyebrows before shrugging and turning to face everyone, "We may as well start with the Human Spirits. If you can't control those, you've no chance of controlling your Beast Spirits."

After receiving an agreeing nod from everyone, he grinned widely and grabbed his D-Tector.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"  
"Agunimon!"  
"Lobomon!"  
"Kumamon!"  
"Kazemon!"  
"Beetlemon!"  
"Loweemon!"  
"Ranamon!"  
"Grumblemon!"  
"Mercurymon!"  
"Arbormon!"

* * *

"Just remember that this is **training** and not a real fight," Agunimon yelled before turning towards Grumblemon. "You ready?"

Grumblemon nodded and smirked, "Oh, me ready. Me ready to beat you! Jack in the Box!"

Agunimon groaned and jumped out of the way of the attack. _Looks like Ranamon's not the only one with her accent. _"Pyro Darts!"

Grumblemon froze before digging his way underground, avoiding most of Agunimon's attacks until he was hit by 'Pyro Tornado', subsequently forcing him to de-digivolve, shortly followed by Takuya.

* * *

Kumamon grinned as he and Beetlemon ran towards Mercurymon, trying to teach her to use her mirrors to deflect attacks, "Crystal Freeze!"

"Dark Reflection!" She cried, allowing one mirror to absorb to attack before she sent it flying towards Beetlemon, who took a small bit more damage than Kumamon would have, due to the fact that it was his element. "I am gaining control of my spirit, am I not? Thou art good mentors."

"Thanks, but you must learn to defend yourself against physical attacks! Thunder Fist!" Beetlemon lunged towards Mercurymon, who did her best to block the attack, but ended up on the ground in her human form, on her knees until Tommy extended a hand to help her up, which she took, a faint pink colour dusting her cheeks.

* * *

Lobomon growled as he jumped back to avoid Arbormon's extended arms. "It's good to extend a hand to shake a new friend's, righ'?" She asked, confusing both twins.

_I guess Arbormon's confusing nature rubs off on her when she digivolves_. Lobomon thought, groaning slightly as he raised one arm, "Howling Laser!"

Arbormon growled, taking the hit head on, but staying evolved, "It's takes more than one hit to knock down a tree, righ'? Blockade Seed!"

The brothers jumped out of the way of the exploding seeds, glanced at each other, nodded and aimed.  
"Howling Laser!"  
"Shadow Meteor!"

Arbormon, after trying to dodge, and failing due to the limited movement because of her wooden-doll-like structure, de-digivolved immediately, soon followed by Koji and Koichi, who then joined the others to watch the last-remaining fight; Zoe and Sabrina.

* * *

"You're going down, sugah!" Ranamon cried as she lured Kazemon towards a small spring, smirking as the fairy flew over the water towards her and she created a pillar of water so that she was eye-level with the warrior of Wind. "Dark Vapour!"

"I think it's **you** who's going down, **sugar**," Kazemon retorted, scowling angrily behind her visor. "Hurricane Wind!"

"Calm down, guys!" Takuya called, cupping his hands around his mouth. "It's only a training session!"

But either his voice was lost in the raging winds, thanks to Kazemon's attack, or the two ignored him, because they continued fighting for another two or three hours, at which time they had both de-digivolved from exhaustion, landing in the water with a loud splash, at which stage Koji and Koichi had to digivolve to pull them out.

* * *

"Okay, well you guys seem to have your spirits under control," Koichi mused, squeezing the water out of his shirt (they had all been splashed lightly by Ranamon's attacks and when Zoe and Sabrina fell into the water).

Takuya nodded, grinning widely, and stretched, hands behind his head, "And I got my powers!"

Koji growled, pulling off his bandana in an attempt to shake the droplets of water off, "Why don't you test them by drying us off?"

Takuya grinned mischievously and pointed at the bandana, although drying it, immediately turning it pink with red hearts on it. Koji froze, staring at it in horror before turning slowly to face Takuya, a look of rage on his face, "Takuya?"

Takuya glanced at him, now snickering, "Yeah?"

Koji smirked and nodded gratefully at Sabrina, who turned his bandana back to it's normal colour and pattern-much to Zoe's anger-, tying it around his head again, "Run."

Takuya froze for a moment, eyes wide, before sprinting towards the clearing, soon followed by Koji, who was fast catching up, yelling about leaving his personal items alone.

* * *

Sabrina sighed, closing her eyes as she leant against a tree. She was, once again, on watch, and this time; fully prepared for it. They had eventually pulled Koji and Takuya away from one another, and then, finally, gotten the long stick Koji was using to substitute for a kendo stick to attack the warrior of Flame, who was bearing several bruises, away from him.

"Hey, Spellman." Sabrina's eyes flashed open as Zoe walked towards her, her straw hair still dripping slightly.

"Yeah?" Sabrina raised one eyebrow, wondering whether she should help the warrior of Wind by drying her hair, but Zoe had other plans.

"Stay away from Koji," she snarled, her emerald eyes glowing with hatred. "He's mine!"

Sabrina growled, jumping up, "Who's to say he's **yours**?! Maybe he likes **me**!"

Zoe snorted, hands on her hips, hair blowing slightly in the wind, "In your **dreams**."

* * *

Not far away, Koji and Koichi were sitting down, looking at the stars when Zoe and Sabrina's argument drifted towards them on the breeze.

Koichi chuckled softly and nudged his brother, "Looks like you have a fan club, Koji!"

Blushing several shades of red, Koji muttered something that sounded like 'shut up' before lying down and turning away from the girls as their argument subsided and the night became silent -or as silent as it could get, what with Harvey, Takuya and JP's snoring- once again.

* * *

**Me: ***screams like a madman*  
**Loweemon: **SHADOW METEOR!  
**Me: **LOBO KENDO!  
**Koichi:** How can you use Lobomon's attack?!  
**Me: **Like this! LOBO KENDO!  
**Koichi: ***screams and fall unconscious as attack hits him*  
**Loweemon: **Please... R&R and... interview a... character...*also falls unconscious*

* * *

**Interview: **This chapter, Guest1 will be interviewing Zoe Orimoto!

1. **Guest1:** What would you do if you had to chose between having to digivolve to Calmaramon for a week and telling Koji you hated him?  
**Zoe: **EXECUTE! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION! CALMARAMON!

2. **Guest1: **Did you ever have a crush on Koichi when he was still Duskmon? To me you seemed a little too impressed by his strength when you first met him!  
**Zoe: ***blush* NO!  
**Duskmon: **WHAT?! You **lied** to me, Zoe!  
**Zoe: **Dusky! Wait! *glances at Guest1* Um... next question

3. **Guest1: **If you were in Adventure 02, would you go out with Davis?  
**Zoe: ***grin* Maaayyybbeeee! *blush*

4. **Guest1: **Have you ever thought of cutting your hair short?  
**Zoe: **Not really. My hat keeps it out of my eyes, so I don't really need to...

5. **Guest1: **Will you go out with me?  
**Zoe: **Sure! *lowers voice and hands Guest1 piece of paper with her number on it* I'll meet you at Shibuya Park at midnight!

* * *

**Me: **Please interview a character! If you do, I won't hurt Koji!  
**Koji:** Wait... what? You're gonna hurt me?  
**Me: **... How'd you get into my author's note?  
**Koji: **I don't know... and Lobomon wants his swords back.  
**Me: **...Tell him I'll give them back next week. AND GET OUT OF MY AUTHOR'S NOTE! I'M DOING THIS IN MY BEDROOM!  
**Koji:** *looks around* I was wondering why there were so many pictures of me... *walks over to the largest one* One Direction? Really?  
**Me: **OUT! GET OUT!  
**Koji: ***crosses arms* Make me  
**Me: ***raises Lobomon's sword*  
**Koji: **Light can't hurt me  
**Me: **SECURITY!  
**Duskmon: **Hello Koji  
**Koji: **You and **DUSKMON**?!  
**Me: **Yep! And he does anything I tell him! *turns to Duskmon* Get him out of here!  
**Duskmon:** *raises sword*  
**Koji: **OKAY! Okay, I'm going! *begins to walk out, but pauses and glances back over shoulder* By the way, nice pyjamas!  
**Me: ***glances down at green tank top and grey boxer-like shorts and screams* DUSKMON! ATTACK!  
**Koji: ***runs out door*  
**Duskmon: ***runs after him*  
**Me: ***pulls on dressing gown* Again, please R&R, and interview a character! And tell your friends about this!


	3. Chapter 3: A Shocking Revelation!

**Me: **Yay! Finally finished this!  
**JP: **Readers, that is not a good thing!  
**Me:** Of course it is! *brings out bazooka* I get to torture you!  
**Beetlemon: **At least I'm safe.  
**JP: **WHAT?! Why?  
**Beetlemon: **I gave her a slushie.  
**Me: **YAY! Slushie!  
**JP: **Traitor!  
**Beetlemon: ***shrug* I just value my life. Anyway, kojiluvr doesn't own digimon or Sabrina the Teenage Witch. Only her OC.  
**Me: **Reviews and then on to the torturing!

* * *

**Ashleigh Piccinino: **Yes, it would be cool, and it might happen yet! Arbormon is a bit Ent-like, now that I think about it! Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing! ^.^

* * *

**Me: **On to the next chapter!

* * *

_Aimi Kimura sighed as the bell rang, echoing through the momentarily-empty halls. Momentarily, for literally a moment later they were filled with chatting, cursing or gaming students._

_Sighing again, Aimi shoved her algebra books into her bag, slinging it over her shoulder with a wiry-but-strong arm._

_She slowly walked out of the large building, pulling her silver bicycle out of the bushes behind the garden shed, cursing her inattentive moment as she spotted several of the jocks and cheerleaders glaring at her. _Great. Just add finding another hiding place for my bike to my list of things to do before next semester starts.

_Climbing onto her bicycle, Aimi managed to smile slightly as the wind whipped her coal-coloured, pin-straight hair against her pale face and cobalt eyes._

_Aimi wore black, fingerless gloves with the yin-yang symbol sewn onto them, a leather jacket - open - housing many zips - some visible, others not - a black, spaghetti-strap tube top with a miniscule, red-rose print just beneath the hem, severely worn and ripped navy skinny jeans, black combat boots, a silver neck chain with a red-rose charm dangling from it and red-rose studded earrings._

_Aimi, at ten years old, had become a child genius and had skipped middle and high school, going straight to college. The only thing was, the young adults attending the school were jealous of her brains, not liking that some family-less 'punk' kid was surpassing their grades._

_There was one more thing; Aimi was an orphan._

_Sure, she knew her last name, but she also knew she had no family. Years ago, when she was close to turning three, a large fire had started in the hotel that she, her mother and her elder brother had been staying in. She had escaped without serious injury, but a fireman reported Mrs. Kimura and her brother dead. Ever since, she had been residing in the lonely, stuffy, rat-infested excuse for a building; the Shibuya Orphanage. Two years before she had given up all hope of her family findig her - or vice versa - and so began to make a family of friends, who were eventually all adopted._

_Sure, they said they'd visit and write, but those promises were never kept and at the age of five, Aimi decided she was better off without friends altogether._

_Grinning as she passed the flower shop, she waved to a boy about two years older than her with raven hair, who jumped and blushed, as if ashamed._

_Raising one eyebrow, she shrugged, and almost fell off her bicycle a second later as she got a text message._

_Groaning, she flipped open her phone, blinking in surprise._

_Aimi Kimura. This is the game that will decide your destiny and help find what you have always searched for. Do you want to play?_

_Biting her lip, Aimi glanced down at her watch. It was ten past five and she needed to be home by six. But nonetheless, she pressed the 'yes' button, shaking her head slightly. If it meant what she thought it meant, she could find her brother, wherever he was._

_Go to the Shibuya station and take the 6.00 underground train._

_Shrugging, Aimi climbed back onto her bike and pushed her legs until she was straining them almost dangerously. _I'm not gonna loose him this time!

_Aimi quickly glanced around as she climbed off the train. Where's that damn elevator? Finally, she saw the brunette from across from her sprinting towards one exit. His phone went off as well. Maybe he knows! Sprinting after him, she almost froze as the boy from the flower shop drew up beside her, but neither were in luck, for just as the doors closed, the brunette leaped forwards, flying into the elevator, who's doors then closed._

_Growling, Aimi glanced at the dial, which seemed to stop at basement level. Both she and the boy sprinted for the stairs, but after going down two flights, the boy tripped over his foot, grabbing Aimi's hand to steady himself. Unfortunately for him, Aimi had bad balance and wasn't expecting him to grab her, and was pulled down after him, hitting the floor hard as black spots clouded her vision. A moment later, she gave way to unconsciousness, but not before she heard the boy mutter, "Ko…ji…"_

_Blinking her eyes open, Aimi jumped up as she heard a groan from beside her. On his knees, a few metres from her, was the boy from the flower shop. "Hey, you okay?" Aimi asked, extending a hand to help him up._

_"Yeah… thanks," he muttered, taking her hand._

_Aimi sighed. Either he was really shy or really rude. Preferring to go with the first assumption, she grinned slightly, "I'm Aimi. And you are?"_

_"Koichi," he murmured, diverting his gaze to the ground. He probably would have told her his last name, but, suddenly, he let out a shriek, falling to his knees again. Aimi crouched down next to him, concerned, as he began yelling to himself. A minute later, he let out another shriek as his appearance began to change to a black-armoured figure with blonde hair, no hands and way too many eyeballs._

_"Aimi," a rasping voice murmured behind her._

_Whipping around, Aimi almost laughed as a large, purple bunny came into view, "Aww! Would the wabbit like a cawwot?"_

_The figure glared at her, but smirked nonetheless, "I can help you find your family, Aimi. Just take this spirit."_

_Frowning, Aimi glanced up as a glowing orb floated down to her. _This is my chance!_ She nodded and it flew towards her, consuming her._

_She bit back a shriek as her appearance became that of a man, but tall. She stood on two legs as her body became coated with crystalline armour, not unlike Duskmon's, but signs-of-the-cross replaced the eyeballs. Her tail was long and pink and her nose became a long, pointed snout. Her eyes turned red-and-grey as the narrowed and her hands were covered with red gloves which could seemingly produce a blade, not unlike one from 'Assassin's Creed' (Review if you like that as much as I do!) as she squeaked her name, "Raifuenmon!"_

_Surveying his creation, Cherubimon - the bunny (in case you didn't know) - frowned. This spirit is not evil and will be hard for me to control. Damn Sorcermon for taking the spirits of Death! "I'll keep you close at hand," he muttered to Raifuenmon. "If things become to troublesome, you can go out on the field." Raifuenmon nodded before fading into the shadows with Duskmon._

* * *

Sabrina gasped, jerking awake. It was the third day since the Parasimon had attacked and the training had gotten more vigorous. Koji - who was on lookout duty for the night - glanced over at her, his face emotionless, but concern evident in his eyes, "You alright, Sabrina?"

'Brina' had become Sabrina's nickname with the group and everyone - save Zoe and Koji - used it. Fighting a blush, Sabrina nodded, struggling to remember her dream, "It was… just a bad dream."

Koji nodded, still watching her carefully, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Sabrina shrugged, stood up and walked over to him, brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes, "I'm not really sure what happened. First there was this girl who fell down a flight of stairs with Koichi, and then she went to the Dark Area where she met Cherubimon and she was turned into a mouse-man hybrid."

Koji glanced sideways at her as she sat down, "That might have happened. Why don't you ask Koichi about it?"

"Ask me about what?" Both warriors jumped as Koichi, who'd been sleeping next to Koji, groggily opened his eyes, blinking several times.

"Sabrina had a dream about a girl who fell down those stairs with you," Koji explained, smiling in apology as his twin winced at the memory of the stairs. "Do you recall anything like that?"

Koichi frowned thoughtfully, his gaze on the ground, "I'm not sure. For some reason anything to do with that in my memory is really foggy these days."

Sabrina watched his gaze as it clouded over for a moment, his eyes becoming hazy, before going back to their usual appearance, "It sounds to me like someone's messing with your memory."

Koji raised one eyebrow, his face - once again - emotionless, but Sabrina could see anger growing in his eyes, "You can do that?"

Sabrina nodded hesitantly, sighing in relief as Koichi placed a calming hand on his younger brother's shoulder, "Koji, relax. It mightn't even be that at all. It might just have been a dream Sabrina had."

Koji was about to agree, before he heard a twig snap and he tensed, grabbing the long stick lying on the ground beside him. Standing up slowly - so as not to make any noise - he cautiously moved towards a bush before rapidly striking the figure shoving it's way through it.

"Ouch!" Came a familiar - to Sabrina anyway - voice, waking everyone else. "Can't you be careful with that thing? You could have ripped my dress! It's designer!"

"Quit complaining and come with me!" Koji growled, pulling a young, twelve-year-old girl from the bush.

After inspecting the girl closely, Sabrina, Valerie and Harvey gasped, "Libby?"

* * *

"Raifuenmon," a deep voice growled through the darkness.

Raifuenmon glanced up before bowing, "Master Beelzemon."

"Raifuenmon, time is of the essence," Beelzemon growled, not emerging from the shadows. "The DigiDestined are back with more members."

Raifuenmon scowled, making her appearance somewhat ugly for a moment, "I have no interest in them. I am just searching for my family."

Beelzemon chuckled sending a shiver down Raifuenmon's spine, "Defeat them and I will show you your **family**."

* * *

"Libby?" Sabrina gasped again, taking in her arch-enemy's child appearance.

Libby Chestler's black hair was now perfectly straight, reaching her hip, and her skin had a slight tan. Her eyes were a piercing blue, intelligent, deceiving and innocent, while she wore a green, silken summer dress with a silver sash, silver sandals and a pair of silver studs. But the most surprising thing for everyone was the sight of the green-and-onyx D-Tector in her hand.

Blinking, Libby glanced around at the group, her eyes falling on Koji, seeing him properly for the first time, and Takuya, causing her to blush slightly, "Hello. What're your names."

Sabrina rolled her eyes, but Takuya stepped up, grinning widely, "I'm Takuya Kanbara, and these are Tommy Himi, Zoe Orimoto, JP Shibayama, Koji Minamoto, and his brother, Koichi Kimura, Sabrina-"

"We've met," Sabrina growled fiercely, surprising even Katrina.

Libby blinked, suddenly unsure, "No we haven't. I'd recognise a pretty face like yours. I'm Libby Chestler."

Sabrina raised one eyebrow in surprise. _She doesn't remember us? It might be the de-aging side affect, but Harvey, Valerie and Katrina are fine! Oh! It must be because Libby didn't know I was a witch until now, but every Friday the thirteenth, Harvey and Valerie did, while Katrina's a witch herself!_ "I'm Sabrina Spellman and this is Harvey Kinkle, Valerie Birkhead and my twin Katrina," Sabrina said.

Libby grinned in a friendly manner, before glancing down at her D-Tector, "So, um, do you guys know what this is?"

Wow. She was a lot different at twelve.

Sabrina thought, suddenly realising that she quite liked Libby as a kid as Takuya explained to her about the D-Tector.

"The thing is we have all the spirits," Koji murmured, glaring suspiciously at Libby. "So how do you have a D-Tector?"

Libby shrugged, blushing, "I don't really know. A woman sent me a message telling me that the Spirit of Death had been transferred to this, but that's all."

JP frowned thoughtfully, glancing at his own D-Tector, "So there are more than ten spirits?!"

Koichi nodded, smiling at Libby slightly, causing Katrina to huff in irritation, "I suppose so."

"Shouldn't we get back to training?" Zoe asked, glaring at Libby, realising why she blushed whenever Koji talked to her. "We were going to work on the Beast Spirits."

Takuya nodded, casting a sideways glance at Libby, "Koichi, you can work with Libby this time. Let her get to know her spirit first though, okay?"

Koichi nodded as everyone else brought up their D-Tectors.

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!"

"BurningGreymon!" Takuya cried, only to look down and realise he was still in his human form, "What the hell?"

Koji frowned, glancing at his D-Tector, "Our Beast Spirits mustn't have been transferred."

Tommy groaned, facepalming, "You mean we need to look for them all over again?"

Harvey nodded, slightly disappointed, "Guess so."

Sabrina shrugged, not really disappointed seeing as she had an ugly squid for an evolution, "So should we work on our Human Spirits some more?"

Katrina shook her head, "I think we should try and give one or two of the others some magic now. They'd have a better chance of protecting themselves."

Sabrina nodded in agreement as Libby's eyes widened, "Okay then. We can try doing two, so Koji and… Libby."

Koji nodded, stoic as ever, as Sabrina and the others pointed a finger at him, chanting the familiar spell. Biting back a gasp, he grimaced as a flow of power filled his body, and exited it again, leaving him drained. Just as he thought he was about to collapse from the strain of it, the spell stopped and Koichi ran forward to support his weakened brother before he could hit the ground.

After a few minutes, Koji smirked and glanced sideways at Takuya, narrowing his eyes. _Payback time. _Smirking again, he pointed a finger at him, causing a pie to splatter all over his goggles, "Nice."

As Sabrina - a bit more used to the process than last time - turned to Libby, the black-haired girl shook her head, pressing herself against a rock, "No way are you using that magic on me!"

"Libby, nothing bad will happen," Valerie insisted, rolling her eyes. "Look at Koji! He's fine!"

Glancing at the ravenette, Libby sighed, "Fine."

Sabrina raised a finger, about to repeat the enchantment when a loud, sharp voice broke her concentration, "Sorry, but no magic at the Toucanmon Lake Shack, if you please!"

Everyone looked up to see a Toucanmon standing at the door of a large shack no one had noticed before, smiling widely, "So sorry, but it ruins the taste of the food. Would you like to come in?"

Takuya glanced at everyone, shrugged, and walked up to the Toucanmon who explained that for the anniversary of the shack everything was free, "Thanks a lot."

Unfortunately, everyone - even Koji - missed the slight smirk on the Toucanmon's beak as he rushed to the table to take their orders for food.

* * *

**Interview: **This chapter, Ashleigh Piccinino will be interviewing Hilda, Zelda and Salem!

1. **Ashleigh Piccinino: **What do you guys think about Sabrina being turned into a Digimon?  
**Zelda: **Well, it's something most witches have to go through to decide who their real friends are.  
**Hilda: **Seriously? It's awesome! Don't be such a downer, Zeldy!  
**Salem: **WHY? Why couldn't she take me with her?

2. **Ashleigh Piccinino:** Have you ever heard of the Digimon and their world?  
**Zelda: **Yes, of course! When I was training for my witches licence I was sent there to help the Tamers!  
**Hilda: **Seriously? All I got was the Data Squad.  
**Salem: **WHY?!

3. **Ashleigh Piccinino: **Salem, if you were a Digimon, which one would you be?  
**Salem: **Myotismon, no questions asked. Who wouldn't want to be an awesome vampire?

4. **Ashleigh Piccinino:** **Knowing your Digimon status, what powers do you think you'd have?**  
**Salem:** The ability to... open cans of food without help!

* * *

**JP: **HELP ME, BEETLEMON!  
**Beetlemon: **Nah.  
**Me: **I know that it isn't to do with this story, but vote for what Lyra will become in RotS!  
**JP: **Yeah! _And save us from her!  
_**Me: **Huh. Forgot you were there! *fires bazooka*  
**Beetlemon: ***over JP's screams* Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4: Life

Hey again! Sorry I haven't updated as frequently, but I started another story and wrote a one-shot so I kinda had my plate full for the past few days, what with writing and entertaining my mom, a five year old and a Thai who acts like a five year old.

Anyway, no one interviewed anyone, so no interview. Please interview a character! They really enjoy it! (Koji: No we don't! Don't listen to her!) Shut up, Minamoto. Anyway, enjoy the story, review and interview a character. Please.

**I don't own digimon or Sabrina the Teenage Witch**

* * *

**Reviews:  
Ashleigh Piccinino: **They all say they're glad you liked it, apart from Salem, who was still moaning over not being Myotismon. And it was in the magic book, but that things got at **least **ten thousand pages. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! :D

* * *

Raifuenmon sighed as she glanced out at the night sky, watching the stars twinkling. _Light and darkness… complete opposites and yet they balance one another out. Balance. That's the true meaning of life._

"You must restore order to this world to bring back life. And if you do, I'll help you find your family," was all Beelzemon had said. All he had to say.

Life was her element, she couldn't let it die out. _It's because of those __**warriors**__. _A sneer crossed her lips as that sentence crossed her train of thought and she leant up against the black interior of Beelzemon's glass-roofed lair. _They who claim to be saving life on this world, but death is with them._

Shaking her head, she cast her eyes on the small wading pool set into the tiles - plainly for the sign of wealth it gave off; to have a pool inside - watching as the small waves lapped against the sides. _And if I defeat them, I can find my family. _

Shaking her head again, she turned away from the pool, walking down the darkening corridor, passing the extravagant vases and paintings without a second glance. _What a load of bull. Find my family. They're long gone. But if I destroy those warriors, I can bring order back into this world._

She de-digivolved, smirking at the crystalline (but not see through) and black D-Tector, turning it over in her hand. It was a lot easier now that she had said device. Now she could recuperate if she was ever injured severely in battle - which wasn't too often - without wasting needless energy on staying in her warrior form.

"Soon," she muttered as she halted in front of a picture with ten children and an eleventh formed next to Light. "Soon, all balance and life will be restored… except for yours."

* * *

Libby frowned down at her food, unsure what to make of it, "Is this… supposed to be…"

"Soup," Koichi finished, glancing warily at his own bowl.

Harvey frowned, watching as the thick, brown liquid filled with lumps of what might once have been carrots bubbled, "Even I don't classify this as food…"

Sabrina nodded, pointing a finger at the bowls and the soup disappeared, making it look like they had eaten it, "And that's saying something."

Glaring at her sideways, Zoe grinned and turned to Koji, "Hey, Koji? Why do you think we don't have our Beast Spirits anymore?"

Koji shrugged, pointing his finger at Takuya - who had been about to zap Koji's soup back into his bowl - making the recently vanished soup reappear… and splatter all over the goggle head, "They might have been scattered again. They could even have been destroyed for all we know."

Sighing, Koichi glanced up at them, "They're not destroyed. I can still sense JagerLoweemon. They're just not here."

Takuya nodded, wiping the last bit of soup from his face and stood up, "Alright, then let's go find them!"

"WAIT!"

Everyone at the table jumped as Toucanmon ran out to them, blocking the door, "You can't go yet!"

"And why not?" Koji narrowed his eyes, glaring fiercely at the bird, who shuddered.

"The warrior of Life is yet to come!" he squawked, flapping his wings maniacally.

Valerie frowned, "The warrior of… Life?"

Sabrina raised one eyebrow, glancing sideways at the brunette, "You're surprised there's a warrior of Life when a friendly Libby became the warrior of Death and you got magical powers?"

Valerie shrugged, murmuring 'good point' under her breath as JP took a step forward, "You mean there's **another **legendary warrior?"

Toucanmon nodded hurriedly, making most of the boys groan, "While you're waiting for her, you can take advantage of our water equipment!"

He pulled on a thick string, revealing several racks of swimsuits, beach/lake toys (whichever you prefer) and towels.

Zoe shrieked in delight, immediately rushing forward and grabbing to racks of swimsuits, catching the rest of the girls (even Sabrina) by the arms and pulling them into the changing rooms with her.

Takuya glanced sideways at the boys, shrugged and grabbed a pair of red swimming trunks, but his wrist was caught by Koji, "Takuya, don't you remember what happened last time we got an offer like this?"

Takuya nodded, frowning slightly, "Relax, Wolfie. I know what happened, but we're waiting for the last legendary warrior! How can that happen if we're waiting for her?"

Koji shook his head in exasperation, making a mental note to place all of their D-Tectors in a bag to bring down to the lake with them.

_Of course, I could probably just make them invisible now, _he realised as he reached for a pair of black trunks. _But that'd make them pretty hard to find if we needed them._

Shaking his head, he grabbed a shoulder bag, he shoved his D-Tector in, grabbing the others' as well before leaving, bag in hand.

* * *

Zoe grinned as she pulled out a familiar, pink swimsuit, pulling off her hat, "Yes! I finally get to wear this!"

Libby frowned, glancing sideways at Sabrina as she tied her hair up in a ribbon, "Don't they speak Japanese?" After a confirming nod, Libby raised one eyebrow, "So why can I understand them?"

After glancing at the Italian/Japanese blonde, Sabrina shrugged, "They've been dubbed."

Libby's eyes widened slightly, but she nodded and grabbed an emerald swimsuit, pulling it on before walking out of the changing room.

Sabrina shook her head, watching as the Italian/Japanese girl squealed again over having found her swimsuit before quickly searching through the racks and finding a dusty-blue-and-black bikini and quickly tightened the strap at the back before following her sister - who was wearing the same but in navy-and-white colours - towards the lake, "Do you ever wonder why it was okay for Zoe to assume JP was about to look up her skirt, but not for her to wear a bikini?"

Katrina shrugged, glancing away, "I never watched the show, remember?"

Sabrina nodded and began to explain most of the episodes to her twin, beginning with the one Koji entered in.

Koji growled slightly, shoving Harvey - who was the last out of the changing room - 's D-Tector into his bag before following the others down to the lake, where even he - who had promised himself he wouldn't be distracted from watching the bag - couldn't help but be awestruck by its appearance.

The thick, evergreen trees were swaying in the slight breeze while slightly longer strands of the emerald grass dipped lazily into the pool. On one side, the bank rose into a gentle slope to make it easy to climb out of the water, soft, white sand covering every inch of it.

Steeper slopes and small cliff-like walls were on one side, making a perfect, makeshift diving board. The pool shone, reflecting rays of light that shone down on its crystalline surface as Everyone let their bags fall on the grass, unmoving as though afraid to interrupt the serenity of the lake. Until Takuya grinned.

Running towards the steeper side, he took a few steps back before jumping, curling up into a small ball and landing in the cool water with a loud splash.

Resurfacing, he grinned again, spurting a fountain of water from his mouth before beckoning for the others to follow him, "Come on, buddy!"

Katrina grinned and was about to follow him in when Koichi caught her wrist, "Um… K-Katrina?"

Heart pounding, she turned to face the blushing ravenette, noting how his hair looked almost blue in the bright sun, "Y-yeah?"

"Can I… talk to you… for a minute?" he whispered, ducking his head to hide his blush as the younger of the Spellman twins nodded and the two walked a little ways away from both Koji - who was watching them out of the corner of his eye - and the lake.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Katrina raised one eyebrow, her voice tense with nerves.

"Um… Katrina, I… really… um, I…" Koichi trailed off, staring awkwardly at the ground as Katrina watched him nervously.

Biting her lip, Katrina reached for his hand, a rose-red blush bleeding into her otherwise-pale cheeks as he reached for hers as well.

Slowly leaning in, her eyes met his - and so did their lips - as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Opening her mouth a crack so that she could actually breath, she closed her eyes, leaning further into the ravenette until they both broke away, hearing Takuya making cat calls from the lake.

Blushing, Katrina turned away from the lake, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear as Koichi ducked his head. _Kojiluvr is really making me OOC, _she realised, glancing at Koichi. _But as long as she puts me with Koichi, I can forgive her. _(Deal!)

"So, do you… um… want to be…"

Seeing how uncomfortable the ravenette was, Katrina nodded, smiling warmly, "I'd love to."

Koichi nodded, watching as she ran towards Sabrina - who was lounging at the side of the lake with Tommy, watching them in amusement - her cheeks redder than ever before, "Wow."

* * *

"Come on, buddy! Even Tommy's in, and he can't swim!"

Both Koji and Sabrina groaned as Takuya yelled for them to join him and the others in the lake for about the tenth time… that minute.

"NO!" Koji yelled back, his eyes narrowing into a half-hearted glare.

Takuya groaned, swimming to the edge of the lake and running up to them, shaking his head to dry it slightly, "Why not? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you couldn't swim!"

Both witches blushed, ducking their heads, much to Takuya's evident surprise. After a few moments of silence, he spoke again, "Neither of you can swim?"

Sabrina shook her head while Koji gritted his teeth. The fact that Takuya - and very quickly the others - knew he couldn't swim was beyond humiliation.

Takuya's eyes widened as he stared in astonishment at Sabrina, "But you're the warrior of water!"

Sabrina shrugged in a 'so?' manner as Takuya turned to Koji, "And you managed to swim in the sea at the beach!"

"Correction," Koji growled, glaring at the ground. "I managed to stay in my depth and walk on the sand in the sea."

Takuya grinned in a maniacal manner, grabbing each of their wrists and pulling them towards the sandy slope, "Well, now we have something to do while we wait for the warrior of Life! Hey, guys! We're gonna teach Koji and Sabrina how to swim!"

* * *

Aimi smirked as she glanced out from behind a tree, watching as a blonde kissed the shorter-haired ravenette.

"Toucanmon's done his job well," she muttered under her breath. "They're all waiting for the warrior of Life. And the warrior of Life they'll get."

* * *

"Come on, Koji! Jump!"

Koji growled as he glanced down at the sparkling water beneath him, mentally face palming for agreeing to let Takuya and JP - of all people - teach him how to swim.

Sabrina completely lucked out - she was paired up with Katrina and Valerie. But hyper active Takuya and JP as swimming coaches was not the best way to learn how to swim.

Immediately after Koji had learnt how to keep himself afloat without his feet touching the lakebed, they had pulled him up to the highest makeshift diving board and were now yelling for him to jump.

Harvey - who had been watching Koji with amusement - smirked, "You're not scared, are you, Minamoto?"

Harvey and Koji had become rivals - much like Zoe and Sabrina - shortly after he and Sabrina had become closer, continuously starting ridiculous competitions between themselves, the worst of which had to be who could run to the top of a cliff only dressed in their boxers - Koji had won, being more resilient to the cold.

"In your dreams, Kinkle," Koji scoffed before taking a step back and lunging forward, landing in the water with a small, neat splash. Just because he didn't know how to swim did **not **mean he didn't know how to dive.

Smirking at Harvey as he resurfaced, Koji whipped his head up as a dark-haired girl walked into the clearing, crystalline and black D-Tector in hand, "Hello."

Takuya grinned widely, immediately swimming to the shore - followed suit by everyone else - and ran up to the girl, "Hey. You must be the warrior of Life."

The girl nodded, her face devoid of emotion, "Yes. My name's Aimi-"

"Cool! I'm Takuya!" She probably would have stated her last name, but Takuya cut her off.

Koji smirked, glancing sideways at Sabrina, _Sweet. Looks like Kinkle's my only competition now._

"So, are you gonna fight this new enemy too?" Takuya continued, grinning widely.

Aimi nodded, a sneer working its way onto her face, "Of course. Execute! Spirit Evolution! Raifuenmon!"

Takuya raised one eyebrow, taking two steps back as he stared at the mouse-woman in front of him, "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Fighting the enemy of course," she stated, readying her hidden blade (Yay! Two weapons to poke fun at now!) and rolling her eyes at Kojiluvr. "Master Beelzemon will be very pleased when I eliminate you."

* * *

Oooh! Cliffhanger! Reviews might encourage me to type faster! PLEASE!


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

I'm sorry to say that this is probably exactly what you think. I am placing this on HIATUS and am more likely than not going to discontinue it at some stage. The strain of writing so many stories was just catching up to me. Sorry. I also have another in my head which would make it either thirteen or fifteen stories I'd be writing altogether, so... yeah...

Anyway, if anyone wants to do a continuation of this story or take over, just send me a PM or comment to let me know and fire away. You have my full permission. I just want to read it! ^_^

Anyway, sorry again, and good luck with your own writing. See ya!


End file.
